Sick Day
"Sick Day" is the sixth episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 32nd overall. Summary When Emma sees Ty cleaning up after a littering surfer over Kelly's objections, Lo helps Emma by setting her up with Ty for beach clean-up duty, prompting a jealous Kelly to interfere. Plot The episode starts with Broseph, Fin, Johnny, and Reef complaining about senior discount month. Bummer assigns them bonus work, and Johnny thinks they could use over time pay. However, Bummer says they won't get paid for it. He makes Broseph check the pH level in the golf course water hazards, Reef organize the paint cans in the stock room, Fin check the smoke alarm batteries, and Johnny flatten the beach sand. All of them have problems doing their tasks. At the staff house, Reef suggests that they take a day off. He also suggests demanding one from Bummer, but no one agrees. The next day, Reef fakes being sunburned by painting himself red. Bummer sees the wet paint, so he assigns Reef to massage therapy. He massages Nana, only for him to puke after a while. Fin fake cries to mourn the loss of her grandfather to get a day off. Bummer, however, wants to see the body to ensure he really died. She gets Chester to pretend he's her grandfather, only for him to wake up and foil the plan. Bummer then makes Fin wash the dirty towels in the laundry room. Johnny fakes being ill so he can get a day off. Rosie is the nurse so she can check on Johnny's "disease." She gives him a shot, then she says she doesn't know what she's doing. She also checks his temperature with a thermometer that goes in his rear. Johnny then runs off so she can't check his temperature. The Kahuna runs into him and gives him an idea about a national holiday in honor of surfers. When Broseph goes surfing, Bummer wants to know what's up. Broseph tells him it's Sick Day, a day when surfers skip work and surf. After Fin tells Bummer about it, he lets the groms go surfing. Back at the staff house, Fin and Johnny reveal they did some hacking to trick Bummer. Johnny added Sick Day to Wikipedia, while Fin had Sick Day added to the Canadian government's holiday database. Bummer does all the work while they go surfing. He gets mad, so he forces Kahuna to fess up the secret by feeding him beaver tails. Now that the jig is up, Bummer gives them strikes, lowers their pay, forces them to make up those hours by working for free for a week, forces them to work the next three real holidays, and gives them no more days off. They simply laugh it off, saying it was worth it. Meanwhile, Emma looks at pictures of Ty on her iPhone. Lo suggests she lets go. However, Emma can't forget the day Ty gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Later, Ty notices someone dropping an empty can of soda on the beach ground, then picks up the can. Kelly asks him why he's doing that. She wants him to eat with her, but he stays to clean the beach. Lo notices this, so she texts Emma to bring garbage bags. Later, the beach is full of litter, and Emma is cleaning it up. It turns out Lo is dumping the trash on purpose so Emma and Ty can pick up the trash together and hook up. When they do, Kelly interrupts their cleanup and demands that Emma stay away from Ty, taking Emma's place in the clean up. Early the next morning, Emma asks Ty if he wants to clean the north beach with her. However, he already cleaned it with Kelly at 5 A.M. This causes Emma to get competitive against Kelly. At sunset, the entire west side of the island is cleaned. Kelly celebrates by eating out with Ty just to anger Emma. Ty bids farewell to Emma and in doing so gets her name right, and Emma smiles. Noticing this, Lo calls Emma hopeless. Appearances * Reef * Fin * Lo * Johnny * Emma * Broseph * Bummer * Rosie * The Kahuna * Ty * Kelly * Erica and Brianna * Todd Marvin * Mark Marvin * Sonny * Buster * Chester Grizzle * Nana Trivia Goofs * Bummer should have recognized Chester Grizzle because he has been at the hotel for most of the show's episodes. Quotes Lo: (As Emma browses through pictures of Ty) Emma, honey, I know he's my brother, so genetically he has to be cute, but seriously, you've got to let go. Emma: Oh. I can't. All I can think about is that special day. Lo: What? The day Ty gave you gross mouth to mouth resuscitation? Emma: Funny. I remember it a little different than that. (In a flashback, she exaggerates the story of her getting saved by Ty) Ty: Emma, you can't die. I never got to tell you how much I love you. Emma: Aww, that's so romantic. (Ty and Emma kiss) Kelly: He's never said anything like that to me before. You guys were meant for each other! (End flashback) Lo: That's not exactly how I remember it. (Flashback to how the rescue effort really happened. Lo narrates) You were crowing on and on about landing your first open face aerial. Emma: An open face air! I did it! I actually did it. (Falls off her board) Whoa! Lo: (Narrating) Then you face plant. Ty: She's not coming back up! Lo: (Narrating) Ty ran in to save your butt. We didn't know if you were all right. (In the flashback, Ty rescues Emma and brings her to shore. Lo continues narrating) Ty had to perform CPR which cheesed Kelly right off. (Inside flashback) Oh my gosh. Emma, please be okay. Ty: I think she needs mouth to mouth. Kelly: What?! Your mouth on hers?! (End flashback) Kelly: I see what you're doing, Emma. Emma: Picking up garbage? Kelly: If you think you're going to steal my boyfriend, you've got another thing coming. Ty's mine, so back off, or you'll be sorry! Fin: I've got a bad feeling about this. What if Bummer figures it out? Reef: Yeah, right. The only way he could figure it out is if he went and found some kind of surfing expert. (Brief silence) Broseph/Fin/Johnny/Reef: Kahuna! Broseph: Chill, guy. Chill. To find Kahuna, we've got to think like Kahuna. Imagine where he'd be. Okay, go! (Johnny, Reef and Fin comply) Broseph: Now where are you? Johnny: Outer space. Reef: Inside a gumball machine. Fin: 1977. Bummer: I hope you all enjoyed your little holiday, because you're all getting major strikes, your pay is being docked, and you'll have to make up those missed hours over the next week for free starting right now, and as an added bonus, you'll each be working the next three real holidays, and don't even think about asking for a day off! Reef: But what if we're sick? Bummer: (Growls) There will be no sick day! (As Bummer storms off, the foursome laugh) Johnny: It was so worth it! Ty: See ya, Emma. (Winks) Emma: Bye, Ty! Lo: She is so annoying! I can't believe she snaked at garbage picking. Why can't he see what a cow she is? (Notices Emma's smile) What are you smiling about? Emma: He got my name right. Lo: Ugh, you're hopeless! (Walks off) Gallery Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79WbAg3hbnQ&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4usZ4sdLIE&feature=related Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Emma-Ty-Kelly triangle